Valentines
by Nina-osp
Summary: In which Dave gets Terezi a Valentine's day gift.


Ok, so, people seemed to really like my other Daverezi fanfics, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing them some more.

Based on that one post in the Daverezi tag where Dave draws TZ roses.

* * *

><p>"Yo, TZ, wait up."<p>

The troll girl paused, cane in hand, and turned to the candy-red smell coming from somewhere behind her. She grinned.

"Hey Dave!" Terezi laughed, turning fully at the Hero of Time, who had just come to a stop a few feet from her. "What's up, coolkid?"

"No big deal." he shrugged, even though she couldn't see it/ "Just drew something I thought you'd like. Wanna come check it out?"

She beamed. "Sure! C'mon, lead the way, coolkid!" she stepped forward, promptly linking their arms together so he could guide her. Dave, being used to the girls'behavior, didn't say anything about it, merely walking down the hallways with her and avoiding her tongue whenever the temptation of tasting his fair skin became too much for the blind girl.

They went deeper and deeper into the meteor, to places where no one went under normal circumstances, either because Karkat threw a fit for ir or because they didn't bother to. They walked for several minutes, with Dave showing no sign that they were stopping anytime soon.

At last, a strong, colorful smell of chalk reached Terezi's nostrils, causing her to widen her sharp-toothed grin. She, however, remained silent, t least until Dave stopped walking, letting go of her arm only to stand in front of her.

"So? Where is it, coolguy? Where's this oh-so-awesome drawing of yours?" the smell was stronger now, but still unclear enough that she couldn't say what it was, only that it was big and colorful.

"It's just behind the door to your right." he said, in what most would take as his usual deadpan tone, but for Terezi's attentive ears it sound slightly nervous, only enough for his texan accent to show. "Just makin' sure you're ready to handle the coolness."

"I'm more than ready." she assured him. "Show me."

He nodded, forgetting once again that she couldn't see him, and, with one last shaky intake of breath (that he probably thought would go unnoticed), he opened the door, revealing to her the immense drawing.

The first smell to hit her was the sweet smell of candy-red chalk, strong and bright. Soon, other colors followed; violet, teal, orange... All colors she liked smelling, but none as overpowering as the candy red. It took her nose a few seconds to re adjust to such intensity of smells, but when she did, the image became clear. It was a flower bouquet; an enormous one, at that, starting around her ankles and occupying the entire wall. The flowers were red, but from a species she didn't recognize (probably from Earth, then), and smaller drawings, from different colors, were scattered all around it; scalemates, SBAHJ characters, and even smaller versions of themselves, teal and red, holding hands.

"So... What do you think?" Dave's voice sounded, shy, snapping Terezi out of her trance. During the several minutes she stood gaping at the drawing, mouth open in surprise, the poor guy waited nervously for some feedback, and knowing him, probably taking her silence as something negative.

"Dave..." she tried, turning to talk to him, but incapable of turning her nose from the flowers. "It's..." indescribable. "Did you really draw that? On your own?"

"Yeah, I did." he nodded. "Took a while, though. And I had to fly up to do everything. Thankfully, I'm godtier." he still didn't sound sure of himself. "You like it?"

"Are you kidding me?! I love it!" she laughed, happy, before jumping on him. Dave, used to this kind of reaction, simply held her by her waist, spinning her around before setting her down and hugging her properly. She merely laughed.

"Glad you like it!" the boy said, smirking, but didn't let go of her.

"Of course I like it! You drew me candy-red flowers!" the Libra kept smiling, even as she covered his face with small kisses. "Why did you do that for, anyway?"

"Well..." she smelt his light, barely visible pink blush, and promptly licked his face to taste such a rare sight- or rather, smell. "Ew, dude, gross, stop." she merely cackled. "If we were on Earth, today would be a human holiday called Valentine's Day. It's a holiday of appreciation for our romantic partner."

"Like Quadrant Day?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah, I guess." he nodded, kissing her forehead. "Anyway. It is customary for humans to give their partners - or "valentines", as we call them on this day - a gift, usually flowers of chocolate. But that's too cliché."

"But I like chocolate!" Terezi half-whined, causing Dave to smirk.

"I know you do. Still, that'd be too cliché to be cool, not even ironically cool. So I had to get you the coolest gift ever, exclusive and perfect for you."

The troll grinned her unnerving shark-like grin. "So you drew me flowers! In my favorite color, even!" the boy nodded, and she rewarded him with a small kiss. "Thank you, I love them. You should have told me, though! I'd get you something too."

"Nah, it's cool. Not your tradition.'

"Still! It's such a lovely gift, I gotta give you something in return."

"How about you just give me a kiss, then?" they smirked at each other, before erezi muttered a small 'shut up, coolkid' and joined their lips.

Later, Dave had to spend a considerably large amount of time trying to stop Terezi from liking her drawing. Totally worth it, though.


End file.
